In a conventional automotive alternator rectifying apparatus that is described in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of positive-side cooling fins and negative-side cooling fins are respectively disposed so as to overlap in a direction that is perpendicular to a rotating shaft direction so as to be spaced apart from each other, or so as to be in partial contact with each other, and area of the plurality of cooling fins is such that rear fins that are at positions that are distant from a cooling fan are narrower than front fins at closer positions, and the number of positive-side rectifying elements that are disposed on rear fins of positive-side cooling fins are fewer than the number of positive-side rectifying elements that are disposed on front fins. Using this configuration, more cooling airflow can be led to the cooling fins that are positioned downwind, and the number of positive-side rectifying elements that are disposed on the rear fins, which have smaller area, is also reduced, enabling the positive-side rectifying elements to be cooled in a well-balanced manner, thereby improving reliability of the rectifying apparatus.
In a conventional rectifying apparatus that is described in Patent Literature 2, a terminal assembly (a circuit board) is disposed between a first heatsink and a second heatsink and is configured so as to have a circular arc shape, first diodes are held on the first heatsink by press-fitting so as to line up in a circular arc shape, second diodes are held on the second heatsink by press-fitting so as to line up in a circular arc shape, and the first and second diodes are disposed so as to face each other such that leading wires face each other. The leading wires of the first and second diodes that are disposed so as to face each other are bent so as to be led out radially outward, and are connected to terminals of the terminal assembly radially outside the press-fitted positions of the first and second diodes.